Staying alive
by AmazingIvyxo3
Summary: Aria is a 23 year old girl living with the souls, just trying to keep her sisters human. When they are found by Ian and Wanda, what happens?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Just an idea I had for a story. It's a little weak but eh, we'l see how it goes.

x3x3Aria's povx3x3

"What was that?" Charlottes little voice whispered, obviously scared.

"I didn't hear anything, Charlie. Did Kenzie?"

"Nope. Your just hearing things because your nervous, Charlotte. It used to happen to me too." I heared a soft voice, so familiar I thought it was Charlotte at first, but then Charlie started whimpering while the other kept going. I huredly pushed them into a semi-clever hiding place and wrapped my arms around them. The voices continued.

"You really shoudn't be in here, Ian."

"Oh calm down, babe. It's closed. The souls wouldnt think to have a night guard or security camera like humans would."

"I know, I just don't like the idea of you in a place accesible to souls. It be safer if I came alone, or with Mel..."

"How would it be any different with Melanie?" Charlotte's nervous little noises got louder, her breathing got heavy. Mackenzie covered her little mouth and whispered.

"You gotta be quiet Charlie."

"They're gonna find us! They're gonna find us!" One of the seekers noticed.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"Ian, I'm being serious. I heared something. Voices."

Mackenzie's breath hitched.

"Shh."

"There it was again."

"I heared it that time. Where do you think it's coming from?"

Okay. If we don't move, they will find us. Bright lights suddenly shone. Oh God. They have flashlights. Come on, Aria. You can do this. You HAVE to do this. Without you they'll die. Or get turned into those monsters. No. No. I'm NEVER letting that happen. I started to guide Kenzie through the isle full of food cans. After she was in the middle of the isle, I started with Charlotte. She looked up at me, her green eyes barely visible in the dim, zoning light.

"Ari, I'm scared."

"It's okay. I'm scared too."

"Are they gonna find us?"

"I'd never let them find you. But you need to be silent." She nodded and she crawled hesitantly past me. The flashlight came closer to my leg, and I immediatly pulled it away, but I think they saw me.

"Come here, I think I saw something." I was right. I ran as quietly as I could over to Charlotte and Mackenzie.

"There!" The parasite screamed from behind me. As fast as possible, I scooped up my sisters, Charlotte now openly crying, Mackenzie trying to be strong. I ran. I knew they were chasing me, and they'd slow me down, but there was no way that they could keep ahead of them by themselves. I ran as far as I could, put them in a empty part of a shelf, and, knowing the souls were still a while off, Leaned over to them.

"I'm sorry that I have to leave you."

"Aria." Mackenzie whispered pleadingly. Charlotte seemed unable to speak intirely.

"Please. You can make it out. Only if I don't. I'l destract them, you run. I love you."

"I love you too." I could hear the tears in her voice. I undid the silver locket that my mom gave to me when I turned 15(It had been a tradition in my family for many generations) and shoved it into her hand.

"I'm sorry that I won't be there when you turn 15. Keep it going. As my dying wish, keep it going."

"I will." She reached up and kissed my cheek.

"I love you Aria."


	2. Chapter 2

x3x3Aria's povx3x3

I ran. I ran to the seekers, ready to die. Anything to give my babysisters a chance to live. A freakishly strong seeker grabbed my arm.

"I got her." He said to the littler female seeker. He took out his flashlight and shone it in my eyes. Well, this is it. His eyes widened and he smiled.

"Human." The female seeker laughed.

"No, Ian. There were seekers creeping around a store after hours. Of course she's human, smart ass." A new voice called. The sarcasm reminded me of me and Aaron before those things invaded. The guy that turned the flashlight in his own eyes. There were a really pretty blue, nothing else.

"Your, your?"

"Human? Yeah. I am." He smiled.

"Ian O'shea."

"Aria Fletcher."

"Are you alone?"

"No." Mckenzie poked her head out of the place she was hidden. I could see her giving me the 'What the fuck?' eye.

"You can come out now guys. It's safe." Before Mackenzie even turned around Charlie's little arms were wrapped around my legs. The girlier girl smiled.

"Aww." I looked at her. She was small, blonde, a face that it was natural to want to protect. It wasn't untill I looked at her eyes did I notice the silver rings. The man was gone from my side and hid her behind his back as soon as I noticed.

"She won't hurt you. But if you try anything, I'l hurt you."

"Ian..." Her little voice whined as she pushed out from behind him. She still looked scared and didn't approach me.

"Wanderer. People call me Wanda. And Ian was right, I won't hurt you. Even if I wanted to I couldn't." I smiled. It was true. She was shorter than Kenzie, and she's barely fourteen. Mackenzie slowly crept up behind me, standing right beside me. The other girl looked at her, which made me go defensive.

"I'm Melanie."

"That's Mackenzie. This is Charlotte."

"Well, we better get going if were going to get back to the caves by tomarrow." Huh?

"Caves?" Melanie smiled.

"Yeah. Caves. Come with me. Ian, Wanda, get the stuff." The nodded.

"Okay. Be there in about 15 minutes." Wanda said before walking off.

x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3 x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x

Me, Charlie, and Makenzie followed Melanie into a truck, filled with boxes, and three other people. A boy around Kenzie's age that looked exactly like Melanie in boy form. I looked back at Kenzie, and not at all suprisingly, found her covering her face with her hair.

"Ohhhhhh! Kenzieeeee!" I whispered, poking her in the stomach.

"Shut up!" She elbowed me in the ribs.

"Mel?" The guy asked.

"Who are they?" Melanie grinned.

"I'm Aria." He smiled.

"Charlotte." She said, slowly going back up to her normal volume.

"Mackenzie." She mumbled and he smiled.

"Cool name. I'm Jamie." She smiled, still hiding behind her blonde hair. Melanie smiled and winked at me.

"Yeah. This is Jared, and that's-" I turned and I already knew who it was.

"Aaron."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi Aaron."

He smiled at me.

"Hi Aria." He got up and wrapped his arms around me. Kenzie and Charlotte seemed to be just now catching on, though I was pretty sure Kenzie had been staring at Jamie. Ahh, cute. Charlie smiled.

"Aaron!" She wrapped her little arms around his legs. He smiled and kissed her head.

"Hi Charlie. Kenzie." Kenzie smiled.

"Hey." Ian and Wanda came into the back of the truck, each holding boxes. Jared looked at Ian.

"You actually let her carry something?" Wanda scowled and Melanie laughed.

"Shut up and come get boxes." She muttered.

x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3 x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x

After all the boxes were loaded, we(me, Aaron, Ian, Wanda, Kenzie, Charlotte) climbed in the back of the truck, Melanie and Jared driving. There was another truck following us, but I didn't know who was in it.I looked at Wanda, who was next to me.

"Who's that?" I nodded towards the other truck.

"Other humans."

"And Kyle." Ian said, smiling. Everyone else laughed and Wanda elbowed him, though it couldn't of hurt at all. Wanda was freakishly small and Ian was huge.

"Ian's brother." Wanda explained. Ian groaned.

"Shut up. He's not that bad." Wanda said. People laughed and rolled there eyes.

"Yeah. Right." Ian smiled. Melanie poked her head back.

"Not that bad? Wanda. He tried to kill you. Many times." She said, obviously angry. I raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Why?" Charlotte asked, confused.

"Because he dosen't like her." Aaron explained.

"Because he's an asshole." Ian muttered. Once again, Wanda smaked him.


End file.
